


Till It Be Morrow

by tylerandburnham



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerandburnham/pseuds/tylerandburnham
Summary: Set after Discovery Season 2 finale. Michael returns to her cabin on Discovery to find a recorded message has been left for her by Ash.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Till It Be Morrow

Till It Be Morrow

Michael stared at the memory recorder laying on her bed on Discovery that she shared with Tilly. She didn’t recall leaving it on her bed when she left as the Red Angel and led Discovery through the wormhole and 950 years into the future. 

Tilly didn’t know anything about it. She had not wanted to touch anything on Michael’s side of the room, believing, and rightly so, they Michael would be back on Discovery to claim it at some point. Sensing that Michael might want to be alone to view whatever was on it, Tilly gave Michael’s arm a squeeze. She said she’d be back but if Michael needed her before then she could find her in the mess hall.

So Michael was alone, again staring at the memory recorder. She had said all her good-byes to all those who mattered in her life. Her father, her mother, Spock...Ash… 

Taking a deep breath before the memories those loved ones she left behind, now dead so many years, overwhelmed her, she pressed the play button.

A video image of Ash Tyler sprang to life in front of her. Michael gave an audible gasp. There was Tyler looking just as she had left him. There he was at his full height. She even had to look up to face him. The image of Tyler looked at her, but of course he couldn’t really see her. It was an image of him, recorded 950 years ago, and not the real Ash Tyler. The real Ash Tyler was dead.. It was like a knife to her heart and she blinked back tears. As the Discovery’s former security officer, and now, no then, an agent for Section 31, he would have had no trouble accessing her cabin and leaving the recording.

“Michael.” said Tyler. So much depth and love in just that one word. He was looking down at her as if he had memorized her exact height.

“Ash,” said Michael as tears began pricking the corners of her eyes. She reached her hand out to touch him and then remembering that he was not really here, let her hand fall down uselessly at her side.

Tyler’s eyes were just as she remembered. Love and sorrow. She could lose herself in those eyes of his. He pursed his lips and shook his head from side to side. He looked as if he was going to cry. “I just left you, Michael. I have to be brief, there’s not much time for me to call in reinforcements to make sure you and Discovery make it past Leland and safely into the blackhole.”

Shrugging slightly and with a slight laugh he said, “There’s never enough time for you and I to talk. Always so much going on. There’s always the universe to save.”

His expression then turned serious and he took a deep breath. “I still feel your arms around my neck.” Tyler’s voice broke. “And I feel your kiss on my lips. I love you, Michael. I have always loved you and I always will. After everything I never wanted to push. I was so worried you would push back and push me away forever. It hurts being away from you...and lonely. I’ve tried to earn back your trust...your love.”

Tears began slipping down Michael’s face. ‘She didn’t brush them away.

As if Ash was a mirror, tears began to slide down his face too. “I’m going to miss looking at you. Even when we were apart I knew you were out there.. in the universe...in this time. And now...” 

“It broke my heart, telling you that I wasn’t coming with you and being separated from you. And when you first walked away my heart shattered. I promised you I would always protect you. I know you don’t approve of Section 31 but if I can use it to protect you, to protect the universe, then it’s worth it. I still believe in their mission, even if they sometimes operate in the gray areas. I have to prevent anything like Leland from ever happening again and coming after you. And if I wasn’t concerned about that I would have left with Discovery...with you...without hesitation. The Disco crew is like family and I know they will protect you now and in the future. They love you. How could they not?”

Tyler looked down at the ground and then back up at Burnham. Even though Michael knew he couldn’t see her she felt as if he was staring into her soul. “There is no time for regrets, but I regret not trusting you when things were getting worse, for hurting you, for breaking your trust, for leaving with L’Rhell, leaving you really. I thought it would be easier for you if I wasn’t around and I was trying to figure out who I am now, and figure out how to do some good in this world. I’ve found a measure of peace between myself and Voq now. It was...is...so hard without you.” 

Ash smiled through his tears at Michael who smiled right back. “I just need you to know that I love you. It was always you. You are my tether and I am yours. And it doesn’t break no matter the distance or time. Sometimes up is down and sometimes down is up. Somehow, some way it will bring us back together, my love. Thank you for...for saving me...for loving me.”

Glancing to his side, Tyler then turned his attention back to Burnham. “I have to go. Duty calls us forth. Be careful, Michael. Please.” 

And with that the image faded and Michael collapsed into her bed. Tears continued to stream down her face but she also was smiling through it all. Her right hand dug into her pocket and she took out the sailor’s knot Ash had given her when he left for Kronos. She looked at it and touched it with her hands. “I love you, Ash. Always.”


End file.
